The French Mistake Files
by winchesterangel
Summary: In where loads of fandoms experience the french mistake
1. Sherlock

John opened his eyes and almost screamed at the fact he was standing up. He looked around in shock. Where the hell was he? Just a moment ago he had been sitting down lecturing Sherlock holmes on how _not to be _a jerk when he was deducing. Now he was on some sort of set like place with cameras. People were praising him with the name _Martin_. He glanced behind him. There was a big background of his flat! Sherlock was there too straightening his tie and was about to walk away. Loud words obviously coming from a speaker called, _"Thats a wrap on Benedict and Martin." _John looked around out of instinct. Who the hell were Benedict and Martin!? He ran to catch up with his friend with a worried look scrambled all over his face, "She-sherlock what the hell is going on!"

"Come on Martin I have things I need to do. Maybe we can run lines later." Before John could answer he walked away throwing a jacket over a coat racker. This wasn't Sherlock. He didn't use correct dialect and sophisticated words. He had called John _Martin. _While he was thinking the look alike had walked up to him again, "Hey do you want to go get a drink at the pub?" John glared up at the smiling man. It was a rare sight to see Sherlock smile. Perhaps he and Lestrade were playing a practical joke on him. Anyhow he was happy to go get a beer with his best friend who resented alchohol.

The clone went inside first grabbing them two seats at the front of the bar. No one seemed to be in there. John sat on his jacket and ordered two beers. Before he could say anything the sherlock look alike called out to the bartender, "Put it on my tab Randy."

"Sure thing Benedict." The men answered grabbing some drinks out of the fridge and setting them in front of the two men.

"So Benedict." John started still finding it hard to know exactly what was going on, "How are things."

Benedict stared at him and laughed, "_I'm_ fine! How are things with you and Amanda? I heard you two were fighting."

John turned pale. This couldn't be Sherlock. And if it wasn't then he was either on an acid trip or in a dream. This couldn't be real yet it felt so real. "Um. We're fine now. Much better actually."

"I'm so tired. They really had us work hard today huh?" Benedict asked after downing half his beer.

John nodded slowly, "Yeah. Yeah they did." Benedict glanced at him in concern, "Are feeling alright Martin? You're looking awfly pale."

John shook his head, "Yeah no I'm fine. Listen uh I need to head out but I'll see you later."

"Ya see you tomorrow." Benedict said smiling. Tomorrow...right. John headed out the door and looked around. This looked like the street that he lived on! The door to his apartment was over at the sandwhich shop! He suddenly got bumped into. It was lestrade. He had a grin on his face, "Sorry Martin."

He headed into the warm pub. He was followed by Molly, who probably wasn't Molly. "Hi Martin." She said without her cheesy shy girly tone. He blinked and suddenly he was back home. He looked around and he was there. Sherlock was staring at him,

"John can you hear me? I asked if you a question.

John smiled breathing in the scent of his friend. He patted him on the shoulder,

"Good to see you."

Sherlock had blinked and not replied in confusion. Even the great consulting detective was stumped to why his friend had just said those words. John later evaluted his experience into being a strange daydream. But really it was the angels who had sent him back in time. They wanted to teach how much he'd miss his friends if he'd really disappeared.


	2. How I Met Your Mother

Ted woke up with a nauseating pain in his forehead. He tried looking around. He was in some sort of New York alleyway. He saw Lily, Marshall, Robin, and Barney laying next to him. They were slowly awakening as well. Ted had no idea how he got there. Just a moment ago he had been sharing a drink with his friends. Now their were all conked out in some random New York alley. Barney was the closest to him so he reached out and poked him, "Barn-" he started.

"Fine." the perky suited man grumbled sitting up. The rest of the gang rubbed their eyes and looked around. Suddenly their was a loud sound coming from what seemed to be a microphone.

"That's a wrap on Alyson, Jason, Neil, Josh, and Cobie. Thanks guys." That's when Ted noticed a TV crew standing above them flashing cameras and lights in their faces. He covered his eyes. Marshall and Lily covered their eyes. Robin stared at it in shock. Barney looked like he was about to say something when the crewmen started rolling away. Barney helped Robin up and Marshall looked worriedly at Lily, "Do you think Marven's okay alone with Mickey."

Lily nodded seeming daze, "Yah...he should be fine."  
Ted started clapping, "Real clever guys. What the hell kind of prank is this?"  
"It's not a prank." Barney said solemnly. He kept bugging Robin to see if she was okay. She kept nodding annoyed but also smiling. They were engaged now.

Ted shook off some mud on his sleeve, "Can we just go home and forget this?"

Lily shrugged and Marshall followed close behind. The gang headed towards the sunlight at the end of the alleyway. The walked out to see that nearly half new york was covered in cameras and crewmen. There were trailers and crowds on the outside lines waving to them.

Ted looked at the gang, "We're not exactly home are we?'

They all shook their heads. Somehow they all knew that this wasn't their home. It was some sort of dream or nightmare. Robin took Barney's hand and Ted stayed close behind Marshall and Lily. A woman in black work clothing walked up to Barney, "You guys can go back to your trailers Neil." she smiled. He looked at Robin then back at the woman, "uh, kay." he said nervously.

The gang slowly walked together towards the trailer at the end of the street. Barney looked around at them all. He saw a trailer that said "Neil Patrick Harris."

"That must be me but this..." Barney said. Robin rubbed his shoulder, "Lets just go in." The gang headed inside. It was a long trailer filled with some props, a tv, and a bed. There were also tables and chairs. Barney raised an eyebrow. Ted put a finger on his chin. "Guys I think I figured this out."

"That we're really mental patients in a hospital and will wake up today and realize our lives suck?" Lily suggested making Marshall half smile. Ted shook his head, "No this world, It's like a universe where are lives are made into a show."

"Do you think I'm famous?" Barney asked straightening his tie like usual. Everyone ignored him. "Like an alternate universe?" Robin said.

Marshall grinned, "like in star wars."

Barney and Ted grinned as well, "YES!"

Robin and Lily rolled their eyes. Suddenly there was a knock on the trailer door. Barney made sure Robin was behind him just in case. Marshall put Lily behind him. Ted breathed in deeply before unlocking it. He opened the door and there was a face Marshall and Lily knew all to well. Scooter.

"Scooter?!" the married couple exclaimed. Scooter raised an eyebrow, "What?" Then he smiled, "Right great joke Alyson."

Lily gave Marshall a look and he just shrugged. He's an actor of course, Ted thought. "Neil!" the actor exclaimed, "Do you have the blond wig"

Barney looked at all his friends before frantically looking around the room . A blond wig was sprawled out on one of the big tables. He scooped it up and gave it to the man. The actor smiled and leaned in and kissed Barney quickly on the lips. The gang held back surprised gasped. The man was already out of the door, "By guys! David out!" he yelled as he disappeared around the corner.

The door was still swinging back and forth. Ted, still shocked, shut it. Barney stood in the middle of the room frozen and pale. Robin stared at the door. Barney's eyes darted to Lily and Marshall. His mouth hung slightly open. Marshall glanced at Ted. Ted patted his friend on the shoulder, "Dude you're gay in this world."

Barney fell on the floor unconscious. Robin scooped him up and carried him to the sofa. She stroked his hair. Lily was staring at the floor, "I didn't think I'd ever see anything more disturbing than your mother Marshall, but Scooter dating Barney is going to far."

"Let's remember that's not Scooter." Ted pointed out. "I don't care who he is!" Lily cried, "He looks like Scooter and that's enough to freak me out!"  
Robin glared at them all, "Aren't you guys worrying how we'll get out of this hellhole?"

"Can we though?" Marshall asked monotone. Ted stared out the window watching crewmen walk around. Ted looked back at his friends and unconscious Barney on the couch, "I'm going to see what they're doing outside."

"Are you sure?" Lily and Marshall asked in unison. "I'm sure." Ted said with a reassuring look. Robin called out to him, "Becareful."

Ted exited the trailer and walked out to a scene they were shooting. There was a woman holding a yellow umbrella similiar to the one he had stolen once. He walked up to one of the directors, "What scene are you guys shooting?"

The director gave him a strange look, "The last scene of the series. You know, the part where we reveal Ted's wife?"

Ted grinned, "Omg really?"

The man rolled his eyes looking at the scene again. Ted's gaze fixed on the woman in the scene. That would be the woman he would marry.

Suddenly everything went black and he woke up. The gang was standing over him in his apartment. The gave him worried looks, "Morning Ted." Barney said.

Ted sat up as his friends cleared out, "What's going on?"

'You've been sick all day," Robin started, "We think you've been having hallucinations."

Ted furrowed his brow, "So none of you remember that?"

"Remember what?" Marshall asked tilting his head. Ted hgave him a look, "The alternate universe where Barney's gay and has the name 'Neil'."

"Hallucinations." Lily said to the group. They all started laughing whole heartedly. Ted joined in but he knew he didn't mean it. Something had been too real about that vision, nightmare or whatever it was. He still believed that beautiful woman would be his wife

One day.


End file.
